Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an application device. More particularly, the invention relates to an applicator device capable of applying at least two products either simultaneously or independently as per the requirement. The application device of the present invention comprises a cover, a gripping member and at least two applicators wherein the gripping member comprises of at least two receptacles for holding at least two products and the at least two applicators are in fluid communication with the at least two receptacles. The at least two applicators comprise of an applicator element wherein the applicator element may have a suitable shape such as but not limited to a tip.
The application device of the present invention may be used for cosmetic and care applications such as application on keratinous fibres, skin, nail, eyeliner application, lip liner application, mascara application, hair color application, etc.
Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, the eyeliner pencils are used to draw line on the eyelids to give user a dramatic look without much time and effort. The use of eyeliners makes eyes pop out by defining them and accentuating their shape. Also, various other types of applicator devices are known in the art for drawing lines on the eyelids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,980 discloses an assembly including a liquid reservoir and an applicator equipped with at least one flexible, elastically deformable pen. The pen has a shape of a truncated cone and may be optionally flocked and thereby creating a surface suitable for retaining the product. The pen assembly is usable for applying any liquid make up product and in particular for applying eyeliners to the eyelids.
However, the usage of the disclosed pen applicator and other traditional eyeliner pencils are only able to apply one line of substance onto the skin of the user.
Also, there may be a need to make certain make up effects possible. It might be desired by the user to apply two or more lines of product onto the eyelids. In order to achieve the same, the user may use two different eyeliners in order to apply two lines of the product onto the eyelids, however in doing so the hand control of the user is generally not good enough to apply the second line of product at a uniform distance from the first line of product applied onto the eyelids.
In recent past, there have also been innovations done in the area of eyeliner applicators in order to apply two or more lines of product. U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,592 discloses an applicator device for applying a substance to the skin that may include an applicator element configured to apply at least one line of substance to the skin. The applicator element may further include a rod or a receptacle, a portion extending from the rod or receptacle, and at least two tips. Each of the tips may have fibers configured to retain the substance. The disclosed applicator device is able to apply one or more lines of product; however each line of product applied onto the eyelids is of the same product/color since the receptacle contains only a single color product. Further, it does not give the user an option to selectively apply from one tip or to mix the products being applied from the two tips.
Thus, if the product is applied using the aforementioned applicators then during the application one color eyeliner applicator would be subsequently followed by another color eyeliner applicator for application of two or more color line of product onto the eyelids.
It is therefore found by the inventors of the present invention that a single applicator device if capable of applying two or more color lines of product onto the eyelid results in the better application of the product and therefore the user is also provided with an even application of the product. Further, it is also desirable that the two color lines of the product have a substantially uniform distance between them upon application.
Therefore there exists a need in the art for a single applicator device that allows application of application of two or more lines of product of two or more different colors.